trickery is his hymn
by fauxPROJECT
Summary: and he will lead you up and down the garden path. and she is not told any promises. Sakura, Orochimaru, Kabuto.


Random, yes?

- Spoilers for chapter 402.

- Sorta AU-ish. (strays from plotline.) Orochimaru taking over Kabuto stuff happens in here.  
- Sakura seems for me a tad off-character, but I tried.  
- Sakura x Kabuto, Sakura x Orochimaru action.  
- Sections are interconnected loosely in a non specific timeline.  
- Just something I wanted to try out. Please review!

* * *

trickery is his hymn,  
fauxPROJECT

**and he will lead you up and down the garden path.**

(orochimaru, sakura, kabuto)

**She sees him **during a night that is bloody cold and of a calm that happens before a storm. She's sifting through piles and piles of charts. Her eyes are heavy like bricks and are beckoning the chuunin-nurse to accept sleep to refresh her lanky, thin body.

For a moment, she mistakes him for Kakashi-sensei. But he is not as tall and his face isn't covered.

"Medical jutsu has improved." He compliments with a tilt of a chin and hands on his bulky waist. "But still not fit to be a kunoichi, Sakura-_chan._"

She seethes at him and feels the heat pouring from her face and ears. She makes no attempt to move.

"Kabuto."

Sakura can only remark. His grin broadens. She tenses up and is squatting a bit from her chair as he slouches heavily over although still standing. Steadily she stands up hoping her heart will come down from it's rush and her mind will clear and maybe—

"Don't move." He growls with an intense familiarity to his voice that almost makes Sakura want to collapse. She is no longer a genin, she remembers, and makes a move for the senbon lodged in the wad of hair on the back of her head when he snaps up, a hand grasping one eye and the lens to his glasses showering Sakura.

His cackles intensely and Sakura raises an arm to shield herself from the sharp pieces of glass then launches her senbon. He catches it smoothly with his open hand, then reveals his eye to be golden.

Oh god, she is barely sixteen she realizes. Much, much to young to be kunoichi. She is merely a girl..

Kabuto grasps her forearm, pulling her closer to the half of his face that is so disgusting familiar and keen with sheer curiosity. He leans in and his breath is hot on her ears. He whispers his own tales of _sweet nothings in her ear._ Her heart wants to burst, because she so, so, so hates Kabuto (Orochimaru?) with such a passion but all it does is make her knees weak from the tainted chakra that flows from his fingertips. And Sakura had always swore to send him to oblivion if given the chance.

She is barely sixteen, definitely not an adult. No matter how old she gets.

He's rambling almost in her ear, while she's swearing herself not to cry as his hair begins to turn into an inky black.

"Then they can see what you've become." Pretty words are nothing to Sakura. She jerks away only to be pulled to his height once more, golden eyes stern as ever.

_but a pretty name means everything._

**She wonders about him**. Them—she should really say.

He's slouched on a decorative chair that could suit a daimyo really. Kabuto stares with his kohl eyes and stares long and hard.

"I thought we all had a deal here." Sakura wonders if his mind is going to explode with all the activity of harsh chakra flowing through his body. What with Orochimaru somewhere in there. But she doesn't answer him in her trance of thought.

Sakura should be pondering on why she was here. Although sixteen, barely an adult, almost a kunoichi but an excellent medic and lovesick—she knows she's confident with her decision.

He clamps on her jaw with calloused medic fingers and jerks her face to his.

"Well?"

She only stares with her emerald eyes and she can feel the tiredness start to gather at the corners of her eyes. With a gloved hand, he almost sympathetically wipes them out for her then leaves a ghost trail of fingers on her cheek.

_He _chuckles inwardly, and revels in how beautiful a doll like Sakura is.

_she has barely severed ties. emotionally attached, she will be manipulated._

**She realizes** that in the end she is perhaps being used.

She routinely checks his skin for any possible cancer. For how often his form shifts from one another it's insane that cancer isn't already present. She does even deeper scans of his body because as Orochimaru grows, Kabuto is lost. He will be, is not, the medic he once was.

Sakura is startled as she looks up to his eyes that are now a deceitful gold. Her own eyes harden as she continues her surveying of his body.

"I will not be easily deceived by your claims of power like Sasuke—"

"I'm not an imbecile."

A lump grows in her throat as she stares off in the distance avoiding his wide grin.

"You're only here to stop him doing something that so many years ago you failed in doing." A hand snakes it's way to caress her chin as if she's made of porcelain. Sakura shivers from the touch and utterly _disgusted_ at the same time. She moves away slightly.

"I'm doing something that means more than him." She doesn't cry.

Which makes Orochimaru/Kabuto so morose because she's such a sight to see when the emotions play outwardly on her face.

_she 'will' save konohakagure from utter destruction from a certain uchiha, she believes. _

**Her lips are **chapped and her wrists are red from being tied up. Kabuto/Orochimaru reminds her where her place is and that justice is something that isn't glorified in the real world of shinobi.

_he doesn't promise her anything. because she knows of the promises he promised Sasuke._

**Kabuto stumbles **into her cell as she's trying to think.

She jerks slightly away as he hurriedly places himself in front of her and grasps her face and searches her eyes for a moment.

"I obey Orochimaru for he is my life and I only serve him." He says harshly, pulling on her face a bit more. "And you obey Konohakagure, and once Sasuke Uchiha." Kabuto invites her snarl with a slight chuckle. "You will go so far and get distracted with the pretty, pretty flowers on the way."

Sakura quivers as he moves to her lips with a feverish passion.

But inside he weeps for he is the one that will not conquer her.

_instead he is conquered wholly by orochimaru. and sakura is next. not by promises, but by the beautiful flowers the bask in the sunlight._

**He leads her** by hand through the pathway through the small forest. She is silent but not content with the frozen hand clutching at her calloused one.

She wonders why he's forbidden any casual discussion of Sasuke. It's like word vomit, she wants to know why. She wants to know since she's here.

Suddenly he pushes her to knees, the plain white kimono she has on gathering at her thighs as he lowers himself.

She clenches her teeth as he runs a pale hand through her pink hair as he sits behind her on the forest floor.

"Orochimaru—" She begins but is interrupted by a slender finger pressed against her lips. He presses himself against her back only slightly and she wants to curl up and go home. She should have stayed home, fought to the death, and died with her comrades—no, no, no. She is a medic and Sakura values life more than that. More than this.

She swats his hand away from her mouth and turns slightly.

"No! I am not here to enjoy the environment, Orochimaru. I am here to cut a deal as a _kunoichi_ for my village." He merely smiles at her as if she's still a toddler and leans forward toward her a bit more.

"Yes. Yes you are, Sakura-_chan_."

He soothes her bottom lip with his thumb and just stares as she continues trying to defy him by words.

_cosmos, roses, carnations, and daffodils_

**He kisses her** and it's much more passionate, menacing and alluring than Kabuto's attempt. He strings her along in a dance as his mouth plays upon hers and feels the gorgeous tresses of her odd pink hair.

She is wrapped up in him that she doesn't notice the coy lies that are planted in her mind.

On her lips, neck, shoulders..

_she is emotionally attached. she is easily manipulated, she is not told any promises. and she has not kept her eyes open._

**She shoves him** away from her as she feels her mind become a whirlwind. She sees different colors and everything she touches is amplified ten-fold. Orochimaru grasps her wrists as in the confusion she whimpers for the first time since she's been within his clutches. Sakura looks at him and stumbles away from him.

"Get away! I'll kill you!" She curses herself from the inside on ever coming here, for possibly doing the best thing for the village, for possibly correcting Sasuke Uchiha in her lifetime.

He forces an arm around her waist and draws her close.

"Konohakagure." Is all she can make out as she screams horridly as she feels as if her mind's being ripped open in half.

_she believes she has saved everyone from utter destruction. except herself, and possibly and forever sasuke uchiha._

**He tugs on **her chain and draws her to the foot of his seat.

"Where is your sharp tongue, hm?" He inquires, resting his chin in hand.

"I'm saving Konohagakure from Sasuke Uchiha." He reiterates, and Sakura is dead weight as she is pulled helplessly into his lap.

"You promised—" She begins to sob as her headache returns. All she remembers is his skin against hers, all the pretty words he's said, and all the memories and secrets he's taken with her mind.

"I promised nothing to you Sakura_-chan_."

_she knows she has saved everyone from sasuke uchiha destruction. because orochimaru will get there first._

**He promises her** she'll be there when Sasuke Uchiha sees a defeat. And when Konohagakure falls.

And Sakura will follow for a promise is a promise. Besides—the roses are so pretty before the forest turns wild before the borders of Konohagakure.

* * *

- Random. Be on look out for my NejiIno multipart. Please review :D. No flames on the pairings themselves.


End file.
